Qué es Amor?
Qué es el Amor?(What is Love? en USA) es una cancion cantada por Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, Carmen, Tobias, Billy, Banana Joe, Rocky, Director Brown, Señorita Simian, Anton, Penny, Idaho, Alan, Sr. Cornellie, Carrie, El Sr. Pequeño, Rob y Clayton, en el episodio "El Amor" Letra |-|Letra en Latino = Gumball y Darwin: Amor. Qué es el amor? Bobert:(Hablando) Sí era mi duda. Gumball: Qué es Amor? Darwin: Es del cielo, un favor? Gumball: Oye Bobert es explicación. Gumball and Darwin: Soy amor, y en todo esta el amor. Bobert: Cuidado. Referencia circular detectada. Carmen: Amo a mi novio. T'obias': Amo jugar. Billy: Amo a mi madre. Banana Joe: Yo amo resonar. Rocky: Amo a mi tele. Principal Brown: Yo te amo a ti. Señorita Simian: Que viejo es el amor. Anton: Que nuevo es el amor. Gumball y Penny: Tú y yo nos amamos? Yo creo que es así. Hay amor en todo y dentro de ti! En el cielo amor, y en el bosque amor. Dinos Bobert si ya crees en el amor? Carrie: El amor no se ve. R'ob': No hay nombre de amor. Bobert: El amor es un partido sin anotación. Gumball: El amor te llena. Darwin: Y crece al dar. Bobert: Error me deshecho. Re-Iniciar" Qué es amor? Del cielo un favor? Oye Bobert debes aprender, sí aprender, Qué es el amor! |-|Letra en Ingles = Gumball and Darwin: Love. What is love? Bobert: Yes, that was my query. Gumball: What is love? Darwin: Does it fall from above? Gumball: Listen Bobert, to the words we sing. Gumball and Darwin: We are love, and love is everything. Bobert: Warning. Circular reference detected. Carmen: I love my boyfriend. T'obias': I love my toys. Billy: I love my mother. Banana Joe: And I love making noise. Rocky: I love my television. Principal Brown: Darling, I love you. Miss Simian: Love is as old as time. Anton: And love is always new. Gumball and Penny: Do we love each other? I guess we sorta do. Love is everywhere and love is in you! Love is in the stars and love is in the trees. Listen, Bobert are you starting to believe? Carrie: Love is invisible. R'ob': Love has no name. Bobert: Love is scoring zero in a tennis game. Gumball: Love is all around us. Darwin: Love fills your heart. Bobert: Stacked-up error. Please press "restart." What is love? Does it fall from above? Listen, Bobert you need to learn about, to learn about, to learn about love! Epilogo |-|Letra en Latino = Gumball: Hablando Bien Bobert, qué fue lo que aprendiste del amor? Qué es amor? Es nuestro sueño ideal. Dinos Bobert. Si entiendes ya el amor? Bobert: Cualquiera puede amar. No amar es un error. El amor no jura, me provoca. Me he enamorado de esta aspiradora. |-|Letra en Ingles = Gumball: spoken So Bobert, what have we learned about love? What is love? It's what we all dream of. Tell us, Bobert. What have you learned about love? Bobert: Anyone can love. No love is wrong. I have now become a lovesick dreamer. I fell in love with this old vacuum cleaner. Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Nicole Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Darwin